Poems of Truth
by JINX1824
Summary: These are several poems I wrote a few days ago, I did them in the memory of all the wrestlers the world have lost, in tragic accidents or from natural accidents. This is for all of them. Enjoy the poems
1. Always With You

**Always with you**

_**When God calls my name **_

_**Remember me for who I was **_

_**And what I did for my family **_

_**I promise I'm always with you **_

_**You may not be able to see me **_

_**But you will feel my presence**_

_**And know that I'm feeling the same as you **_

_**I'm always with you no matter what **_

_**I may be gone, and with God **_

_**But I'm still with you in age old photographs **_

_**Memories that we made together **_

_**And most importantly in your heart**_

_**Whenever I stand next to you, invisable**_

_**I always whisper the samething**_

_**"I just wonded how you are and if you miss me at all**_

_**Because I miss you, A lot" **_

_**I promise that one day we will see each other again **_

_**And be reunited always and forever**_

_**But for now you have your life to live **_

_**I'm Always with you **_

_**Live your life happy, knowing I was here **_

_**Remember the time we spent together **_

_**Remember me and **_

_**I'm with you always and forever**_


	2. Be Extraordinary

**Be extraordinary**

_**I don't want to be someone **_

_**Who hides who they really are to blend in with others**_

_**I don't want to be someone**_

_**Who would turn their back on everything they know**_

_**I want to be someone **_

_**Who's not afraid to be who they am **_

_**I want to be someone **_

_**Who cares where they come from**_

_**I see people all the time **_

_**Who rejected who they were to fit in with the popular kids**_

_**I see people being afraid to show who they really are**_

_**I was once upon a time**_

_**Now i'm not afraid to show who I am **_

_**I show what I'm like and feel proud **_

_**But I know I'm not like everyone else **_

_**Which is something I take joy knowing **_

_**Just remember if your afraid to show the world who you are**_

_**That no one is truely the same **_

_**Everyone is different. Unique**_

_**You are extraordinary by just being yourself**_

_**Because in the end that's all that matters **_


	3. Five Thousand Miles

**5000 miles**

_**I would walk five thousand miles **_

_**Just to be with you **_

_**And I would walk five thousand more **_

_**Just because I love you **_

_**You deserve more than five thousand miles **_

_**But I would walk it for you **_

_**Then I would walk another five thousand miles **_

_**To prove to people that I can do it **_

_**Five thousand miles, I walked it for you and only you**_

_**I still walk it, because that is how I remember you **_

_**You were taken away from me so soon **_

_**So I raise apperation for everything you did **_

_**I walked five thousand miles to get to you in life**_

_**Where I loved you with all my fragile heart**_

_**I will walk another five thousand miles **_

_**To be with you in heaven at peace forever **_

_**Five thousand miles, you will always deserve more **_

_**Even know all of you are in Gods arms now **_

_**Life maybe the begining, but death is not the end**_

_**Five thousand miles seems like forever now**_


	4. Life

**This poem is true, as life is long and something to be cherished not thrown away**

* * *

**Life**

_**Life is something that we all have **_

_**But for how long is up to fate and destiny **_

_**It can be gone as quick as it came **_

_**And last a very long time **_

_**Life isn't fair**_

_**We lose people we love because God has called their names**_

_**Life isn't something to waste and throw away **_

_**It's something to cherish and to do something with **_

_**Something that will last forever in time **_

_**Life doesn't stop at death **_

_**People will remember you for something amazing you do**_

_**you will live on in memories, video's, photo's **_

_**And through the people you leave behind**_

_**Life is your chance to leave your mark **_

_**On something you do **_

_**You could change the world or become famous **_

_**But remember whatever you choose will never be easy **_

_**Life is unfair and hard**_

_**But that is how fate and God designed it **_

_**We only have one life so be true to yourself **_

_**By just being extraordinary, by being you**_


	5. Memories

**Memories **

_**Life doesn't last forever **_

_**But age old photographs and memories do **_

_**Memories are all I have left of you **_

_**Now that I have said goodbye to you**_

_**Memories are full of happiness and laughter**_

_**But some are full of tears and pain **_

_**but now that what i'm left with **_

_**now you're gone **_

_**Memories are something that will last a lifetime **_

_**and be past down through generations **_

_**Memories are how we live on **_

_**And memories will be in out hearts forever **_

_**I remember once, when I thought I lost everything**_

_**I came to you in pieces and you made me whole **_

_**When you left me I was once again in pieces **_

_**My fragile heart shattered **_

_**Memories, never die **_

_**Goodbye is not the end for or us **_

_**I know you're with me always **_

_**like you promised when you were here**_

_**Memories hold life and promises **_

_**You promised once you would love me forever **_

_**One you stay true to even now **_

_**I will join you one day **_

_**My Memories are of the time I had with you my love **_

_**I say goodbye to you now with love and sadness**_

_**I will see you again leaving behind people I cherish**_

_**and also leave my ever lasting pain**_


	6. Time

**Time**

_**Time, It's something we hold dear**_

_**Something we wish would last forever **_

_**Something that can be gone in a blink of an eye **_

_**Something that's always around us **_

_**Time, It comes in many different forms **_

_**Our lifetime, Something we cherish more than anything **_

_**Time, It helps create memories, we will never forget **_

_**It's something we take advantage of **_

_**But for us Time is one of the most important things **_

_**We only have the time that God has given us **_

_**And he can take it away just as easy as he has given it **_

_**Time is precious to all living beings **_

_**Just remember it was time that mended your broken heart**_

_**It was time that abled you to live, your own life **_

_**It is time that allows you to read this poem**_

_**And it is both time and destiny that decides our future**_


End file.
